


Pullin' Pigtails [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe work at a Daycare, along with Gabriel’s younger brother Cas. Sam’s been teasing Gabe about his methods with the kids for years, even if they are wonderfully effective.<br/>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pullin' Pigtails [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pullin' Pigtails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370320) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title:** Pullin' Pigtails  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gabe / Sam  
**Rating: Gen**  
**Length:** 14:22  
**Summary:**  
Sam and Gabe work at a Daycare, along with Gabriel’s younger brother Cas. Sam’s been teasing Gabe about his methods with the kids for years, even if they are wonderfully effective.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1370320)  
  
Right click to[ Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/Pullin%27%20Pigtails.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZaWRCUmdITkJWU00/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
